Jason Lannister
'''Jason Lannister '''is the Lord of Lannisport and the sister of Ellyn Lannister. He is the third child of Tyrek Lannister and his wife, Joanna Crakehall, and was the brother of Hyle Lannister. He briefly served as Lord Paramount of the Westerlands before forced to abdicate by Tytos Kenning. In his name, Ellyn was named Lord Paramount, and Jason worked to restore order and bring her support, culminating in the events of 364 AC. Appearance Jason's life has left him a man of strong emotions; changing between serious, marked by deep, piercing brown eyes, and a amiable, and friendly nature, with a quick smile, and a loud laugh. He carries the traditional Lannister looks; golden hair, but with his mother's brown eyes. He keeps short hair, brushed neatly back, and a small goatee, both neat and well kept. Years of stress, and also laughter, have drawn light lines into his face; along his forehead, at the corners of his eyes. A scar across his mouth gives him a more intimidating cast, but it disappears when he smiles. He is an average height, at five foot nine, and keeps himself fit. History Jason Lannister, Lord of Lannisport, was born in 342 AC, the youngest son, and last child, of Lord Paramount Tyrek Lannister, and his wife Joanna Crakehall. While Tyrek was a weak man, he cared for his children a lot, and Joanna was a wonderful mother to her young son, even traumatized as she was by the infertility she suffered. Jason had a good childhood, as the shadow of Tytos Kenning was only small at that time, and Tyrek's rule was, for the most, stable enough in the Rock. He was always an inquisitive boy; friendly, kind-hearted, and to a degree, troublesome indeed. While his brother was more serious, militaristic, Jason spent his childhood with his friends, shying away from responsibility, causing mischief in the Rock, and Lannisport. Not as close to his brother, Jason grew to be close to his sister, who he both looked up to, and adored. The same could be said of his brother, who while Jason was shy of ever really approaching, he tried to emulate him a lot. As he approached the age of squiring, Jason took a sudden interest in swords, finding himself in the training yard more and more. In his group, he began to take the role of the leader, decisive actions usually deciding what they got up too. It was a sudden turn for the normally responsibility shy child; one that was greeted with enthusiasm by those around him. This sudden growing up was rather thrown into imbalance by the death of his father, and brother, in no short order. Even if he was growing into a talent of **leadership,** Jason was not prepared to have the Rock thrust upon him; especially grieving terribly as he was, and being forced to marry Sarelle Westerling. The latter was a strange problem for Jason; he'd developed a large crush on his brother's betrothed, and now he was to marry her. Sarelle, was, however, intimidating to the young man, with her grace and beauty, which only added to the stress. Overwhelmed as he was, all it took Tytos Kenning was a few hours alone with the young Lord, Sarelle practically dragged away from her new husband, before Jason finally caved. He abdicated to his sister Ellyn, stating his lack of desire to rule the Rock; true, to an extent. Even a month in, it had crushed Jason, Tytos playing no small part in it. When he left, Sarella grimly dragged him to their room, where they argued for hours. In the morning, the couple left. Jason would hate himself for decades for doing that to his sister, his best friend. Yet Sarelle knew that Tytos had made a mistake letting them live the night; on he would not be inclined to repeat again. The sharp minded young woman took her new husband to the Crag, riding fast, through days and nights, to beat the blades in the darkness. Jason was almost broken as he arrived at the Crag. Lord Westerling took him in, acting as a father to the young man, and helping build him back up. Jason threw himself into his training, grimly keeping a small fantasy of a boy that he would take his sword to rescue his sister himself. Lord Westerling, and his wife Sarelle, had other ideas, however. At the age of fifteen, Lord Westerling, and Lady Sarelle, talked with Jason. All three of them knew they had to do *something*; but they didn't have the support. The pair of them opened with proposing that Jason was to be Lord himself, take it back, but Jason was very determined against this. He would continue to be so to everyone. His time as Lord Paramount, though short, had been terrible, and he would never be able to dissociate the control and tyranny of Tytos with the position. As well, that s For the next seven years, Jason and his wife worked, secretly, quietly, to bring together support from the Lords of the West in support for overthrowing the tyrant that was Tytos Kenning. To being with, Sarelle was the one pulling the strings behind Jason, young an inexperienced as he was. But he quickly began to learn how to act courtly, talk with these men as equals, read who would side, who would betray, from the courts of these lords. Seven long years, that culminated in a fierce, and daring night raid on Casterly Rock, thirty good men working alongside loyalists such as Lyle Lefford, and Devan Lannet, led by Jason to rescue his sister. By the morn, Tytos Kenning was a mutilated corpse, Damon Brax chained to a wall, and Lady Ellyn as sole ruler. Upon his wife's return to Casterly Rock, she quickly gave birth to their first child, a girl named Joanna. Their second, Tywin, would follow a year later. For the next decade, Jason worked closely with his sister, helping consolidate her claim, and her rule. It was long, it was arduous, but Jason never left her side, standing grimly as she bought lords with her body, and angrily shutting anyone down who ever even hinted that it should be Jason to retake the Rock. Ellyn's vengeance upon those who had supported Kenning's Tyranny even, surprisingly, saw him named as the Lord of Lannisport, a title he found himself very pleased with. The Lannisters who had ruled it had supported Lord Kenning, and as such, had been cast down, a clear message. At the end of the decade of consolidation, their work for the most part done, Jason gratefully accepted a gift from his sister, a blade from the finest smiths she could find, a blade called Lion's Tooth. Jason would continue to serve as an advisor and companion to his sister, almost daily making the short ride to the Rock from his city. In this time, Sarelle would give birth to a second son; Gerold. Jason enjoyed ruling Lannisport. A bustling city was just the type of hold he felt comfortable in, and he would quickly try to integrate himself into city life, especially in the matter of the City Watch. His experiences with the secrecy in gathering support for Ellyn, staying ahead of Tytos' knives, working against the remaining few lords who didn't support her, and then assisting the Redcloaks in their criminal investigations in Lannisport began to assist Jason's skills in espionage; specifically, investigation, sniffing out things that were just wrong. Timeline * 342 AC - Born to Lord Paramount Tyrek Lannister and Lady Joanna Crakehall * 351 AC - Begins training with a sword in the practice yards, showing signs of leadership to emulate his brother * 354 AC - Named Lord Paramount of Casterly Rock, married to Sarelle Westerling, forced to abdicate by Tytos Kenning, flees to the Crag * 355 AC - Continues to train his sword, squires under Lord Westerling * 357 AC - Begins the long, arduous task of gathering support for Ellyn against Lord Tytos Kenning * 360 AC - Knighted by Lord Westerling * 364 AC - The Raid on the Rock, the death of Tytos Kenning, and the establishment of Lady Ellyn's sole reign. The Decade of Consolidation begins. Joanna is born. * 365 AC - Jason is named Lord of Lannisport, Tywin is born * 368 AC - Gerold is born. * 375 AC - The Decade of Consolidation ends. * 377 AC - Joanna is sent to serve as a Lady in Waiting to Princess Jaehaera Targaryen Recent Events 380 AC Jason attends the Tourney of Oldtown, riding South with his sister and family. Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister